Roronoa Marimo
Roronoa Marimo ''(ロロノアまりも, Roronoa Marimo)'' is a pirate and swordsman, as well as the founder and captain of The Grove Pirates. As the cousin of the famous Roronoa Zoro, Marimo has gained fame for various outrageous actions against the World Government, the most notable of which being him cleaving an entire grove of the Sabaody Archipelago neatly in half and taking out several Marines with it. He is currently the owner of the legendary Saijo O Wazamo Grade sword Suigyokuryū. He has eaten the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix, a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit which he acquired from a small pirate crew on his way to the Archipelago. This Devil Fruit allows him to transform fully or partially into a phoenix, as well as borrow its abilities. Appearance While he wears a variety of outfits throughout the series, Marimo seems to be partial to at least 3, and it is these three that he often wears the most. The first consists of a long white scarf that he often keeps wrapped around his neck, as well as a sleeveless white T-shirt. Around his waist he wears a large amount of training bandages, and on his legs he wears navy blue jeans, with the ends folded up, exposing the white inner layer. He has yet more training bandages around his ankles, and wears mocassins the same color as his jeans. He also has a goodly amount of training bandages around his hands and lower arms as well. His second outfit is used for purely training reasons, and is the initial outfit he was seen wearing, as well as the main outfit he wore while at his dojo. It consists of a simple ''gi ''that is green in color, with a white trim, that extends to shortly after his wrist, and is held closed via a simple dark emerald belt. He also wears sweatpants the same color as the belt, and simple, tannish-brown mocassins on his feet. His third, and the least worn, is reserved for when he wants to blend in and where more casual clothing. It consists of a dark-emerald t-shirt, with a simple light green, sleeveless hoodie worn over it. The hoodie is kept unzipped, exposing more of the shirt. He also wears simple dark emerald-colored jeans and white and green sneakers. He also seems to flatten his hair slightly while in this state. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Zeon used BlackStar as the character so he could achieve Trifecta. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Grove Pirates Category:Swordsman Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain